Sweet Dreams
by HomiesOverHos
Summary: He returned with a bang in her mind.


A/N: Naomi & Roman will return soon as well as the epilogue to Dean & Lanay however this story came into mind after seeing Roman's return after his 30 day suspension ha-ha.

There was something about the way he walked out, the full beard, the thick pants, he was a different man after 30 days. His mentality and mood changed and all I could do was watch in awe. I had my phone in my hand wanting to take pictures, take video but it all fell to the side seeing his shocking return in the squared circle. I couldn't even cheer just look at him as he walked to the ring. It was a fantasy in mind, to have a taste of him, feel his skin on mine, just a fantasy that I played out in my head numerous times, multiple positions , imagining his girth.

He came out quickly as he beat up Seth Rollins to a round of cheers and a few boos but I was immune to them all. How could I be in a crowd of people and still feel moist, my panties felt soaked from thoughts of Roman Reigns?

My brown eyes kept watching him, his every movement, and the intensity in his movements did things to my body I didn't realize were even possible. The withdrawal symptoms I had from not seeing him in 30 days took over, my brain was clouded with Roman and only Roman and tonight I was going to risk it all.

I quickly took out a pen and ripped my sign where it was blank to write a quick note to him it was the benefit of sitting front row and just prayed he would come my way. A glance from him would make my day, hell, make my life. It was going to be a completion if he acknowledged me, a lowly fan of his. I was more than just a fan of his looks but his drive, his personality, his overall pleasure in learning his craft; it was all qualities I saw in myself or hoped to be true and there was the man living those dreams in my line of vision.

The superman punch to Dean was effective as he stood in the ring next to Dean Ambrose, the other eye of my affection and handed him his back while smoothly getting out of the ring. I kept him in my scope, watched him walk back by me as I yelled his name while wearing his shirt, donning a sign just for him and he smiled as he walked over to me. The blood rushed to my head and other areas, my pussy was drenched from him, the affect this Samoan God had on me was saddening.

"Thank you baby." He smiled while touching my hand. I melted, my dark skin went flushed, I lost my voice all in the same moment.

I tried to keep my wits about as I handed over the quick letter to him, palming it in his glove, it was so soft and smooth; the same way I felt about him.

He grasped the note seeming to understand my intentions as he walked away to shake others hand and all I could do was smile and pray that he read the short note I gave him. I wanted him to see it, I doubt he would do anything in the letter that held my cell phone number.

 _Later that night_

I went to my house upset at myself for not getting any pictures and was trying to sleep after seeing Roman but my body wouldn't allow it. It was needing something and dick was the need but not just any dick, it was _his_ dick.

I finally found the tiredness I knew I should be having after a long day of work including a flight to a WWE show when the sleep finally started to take over my phone went off. I had a feeling it was just a friend checking in as I reached over and grabbed my phone but I found an unnamed number.

 _Nice note._

I immediately sat out in my bed reading the words over and over. There was only one person I gave a note to and that one wouldn't be responding to me.

 _Daddy, huh? I've heard that but "the only daddy I want inside of me" is something different._

I kept staring at the messages feeling my heart race, I only said that to one man.

 _Who is this?_ I text back knowing, I knew unless the note got into someone's hand. What if he dropped it? What if it really wasn't him?

 _How many of these dirty, dirty letters did you give out little girl. The one in the gloved hand, the one at the WWE show._

Holy shit. It was him, it had to be him. The letter didn't mention WWE but what if a fan grabbed it at the show? There was so much skepticism in my text as I wrote him back.

 _I'm sorry. How can I be sure who this is?_

 _I took your hand, you palmed the note in your hand on a poster board material. I walked over to you as you called my name, you were wearing my shirt proudly, and the same way I can imagine you want to say my name in passion. I bet you want to yell my name as I pound into your pussy don't you?_

Oh Goodness, this is real. I turned on my light next to my nightstand trying to gather my wits about. This wasn't just an ordinary man, this is one with experience. He had plenty of women throwing themselves at them and I was no one special.

 _Daddy got your tongue? You don't' know what to say now? What if I told you I want to pound your pussy, you could feel all of me inside of you right now._

My hear paced and I was normally experienced in matters like this with sarcasm or wit but this was a new playing field I couldn't treat this like any other ordinary response.

 _What if I told you to come over now and you can feel how wet and tight I am._ I hit send before I could overthink anything I said.

 _I'm on the road sweetie but I wish._

He was on the road, he wasn't even near me instead on the nearest highway to go to the next event.

 _Oh_

What else was there to say?

 _I'm in the backseat, it's quiet… I'm horny. What would you do if I was there?_

Oh, oh! This was the game we were playing tonight. I understand despite my frustration, knowing who I was texting, knowing what was happening I went for it. I had nothing to lose at this point.

 _I want to feel you inside of my mouth. I want to touch you all over, give your body the worship it needs._

 _Tell me more._

 _I want my tongue to lick around your head, teasing you, leaving soft kisses on your dick before engulfing you in my mouth. I want to feel your dick harden in my mouth suckling you to hardness._

 _I am hard baby._

 _Good… good… this is what I want, to tease you, slowly slide inch by inch into my wet mouth, keeping you on the edge, suctioning my lips on you, don't you love the way my mouth feels baby? I want to keep it slow, savoring each and every part of you before speeding up. I want you to grab my hair hitting the back of my throat with your hardness, pounding my mouth, thrusting hard inside of my mouth, abusing and using me._

 _Damn baby, are you sure you can take all 9 inches of me?_

 _I can take it all Roman, everything. I want to please you, I'm all yours for the abusing. You can do with my body whatever you want._

 _Are you sure you want to give me that power? The power to rip your clothes off? Is your pussy bare…? I know you're wet from sucking my dick._

 _I am. I am very wet._ My hands drifted lower wondering if he was in the car doing the same I recently got waxed so I was shaved, no hair as my fingers teased my clit slowly.

 _I'm very wet, so fucking wet right now and all I want is for you to fuck me but I want to get a fill. I'm very thirsty right now and the only thing that can quench that thirst is the taste of you filling my belly. Please. Please let me continue sucking your dick daddy._

 _I like how enthused you are about sucking my dick but daddy wants to fuck you now._

 _Oh Daddy, whatever you want._

 _Whatever I want? Are you sure you want to give up that power?_

 _I am, for you, yes I am._

 _Are you touching yourself right now?_

 _Yes._

 _Good keep going now I want you to slide your fingers in slowly, don't touch your clit, imagine the head of my dick teasing your pussy, it's so ready for you, ready to suck me in._

 _Please, please._

 _Yes, slowly putting my dick inside of you but I want you to beg daddy for it._

 _Daddy, please, please fuck me, I need you so much, just want to feel you inside of me._

 _Good. This is what I need to hear. Feel me pushing all 9 inches all inside of you, fucking your tight pussy._

 _So fucking good._ I couldn't stop jabbing my fingers inside of me imagining Roman was near me.

 _That's it. Daddy loves how tight you are around me, you're fucking sucking my cock with your pussy. So wet, my little cock slave letting me do what I want. I want your legs on my shoulders opening you up more, so I can hit your cavern, fucking into you over and over._

My fingers worked harder and harder, not believing how easy it was to come but at the same time it was. I was texting Roman Reigns, it was his cock I was picturing, and it was HIS words that were getting me off. The motions wouldn't stop, I couldn't stop, and my head was tossed back in my bed imagining him inside of me.

 _Harder, please, so close._

 _Yes, I want you to feel and take all of Daddy's dick. Take it._

 _I am, I can. Fuck please, Roman, please._

 _Daddy loves hearing his pet beg, keep begging for me._

 _I am, I will. I will do whatever you want._

 _Good… come now, come on daddy's dick._

My fingers moved quickly against myself, the pressure inside of me built fast as I felt the flood coming.

 _Coming, fucking come all over your dick, squeezing you so tight._

 _I can feel it, come slut, do what I what I tell you._

 _Yes, it's yours, coming, fucking coming._

 _Good. I can feel your wet pussy squeezing daddy's dick, keep coming, flooding daddy's duck with your juices._

The orgasm hit me hard, and was flooding my fingers, dripping onto my sheets and all I could think about was him. I couldn't believe how easy he made me come when normally it took me so much longer.

 _Open your mouth, daddy wants you to swallow all of his come, drink it down. Fucking swallow every last drop, don't let any of it drip from your mouth._

 _I will daddy, your girl will do whatever, and I want to feel your seed in my mouth and belly._

 _Take it, take, swallow all this come._

 _Yes, give it to me._

 _Take it, fucking take it._

I don't know why but I was anticipating something on my tongue, my mouth was watery, expecting the taste of him on it but was left with nothing. I looked at my phone waiting for something. I knew his come couldn't shoot throw the phone but god, if it could I would lick the hell out of my phone.

 _Thanks. Needed that. I can't wait to see you again._

 _Maybe this will be something you can really experience._

 _I hope so, my dick and I are ready._

 _Good. My pussy is ready whenever you are._

 _I got your number now ha-ha. We shall see. Goodnight._

 _We shall, goodnight Roman._


End file.
